Abomination
by GoldCrown Prime
Summary: Longarm wasn't just spying for the 'cons he was watching Blurr. And he knew what Blurr was to him. And yet he let the deep emotion in. Story contains DARK disturbing content! Au. Do not read if under seventeen! M for a reason! Warnings: Incest.
1. Prologue

**Warning: This story will contain content that is viewed as disturbing. If easily disturbed then do not read! Please note that I am strongly against anything that takes place in this story that is considered an 'abomination'. I f under the age of seventeen do not read...even though I am seventeen and I am baisically a hypocrite for saying that if you are seventeen do not read.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this story.**

* * *

**Abomination**

**Prologue**

_**Seventeen vorns ago...**_

_A hooded figure carries a small, covered up basket down a dimly lit street where cyber rats scurry into their plague infested nests in order to get out of the cold and to avoid getting in the way of this odd mech._

_The mysterious figure comes to a stop once he reaches a building with a sign that reads 'Kup's Orphanage' on a rotten red door. _

_The cloaked mech kneels down to the rusted metal ground where he carefully places the small basket on the first step that leads to the front door of the old orphanage; then he slowly removes the blanket from the top of the basket to reveal a newborn sparkling._

_The innocent sparkling immediately onlines his optics once the cover is removed and spots the hooded mech who is still leaning over its tiny basket._

_Upon seeing this familiar mech the sparkling extends his petite servos out towards the incognito figure who tenderly grabs a hold of one of the sparklings' outstretched servos._

"_I love you." The hooded mech whispers in a melancholy tone. "But if he knew that you existed then he would terminate you. We can't be together like this. But I promise you that one day we shall be together again my son…my little Blurr."_

_And with that, the unknown mech reluctantly pushed away his child's wanting servo, quickly knocked on the rotten door, and dashed off into the night._

_One of the last things that he remembered of that night were the scared cries of his sparkling and the guilt that twisted his spark into an agonizing clump._

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you to my one reviewer for reviewing! Sorry for any grammatical errors, I have dyslexia and Beta is on vacation. **

* * *

**Abomination**

**Chapter One**

**Third person P.O.V.**

_Seventeen vorns later..._

Blurr had always dreamed of becoming an intelligence officer… and today his dream was coming true. He had made it through Autobot boot camp with ease. He always made the highest marks and it would be a lie if someone were to say that he was not a 'teacher's pet'.

Now the last step that he must take in order to become an intelligence officer is getting to the outpost, which he was just recently assigned too, on time; then report to the officer that is in charge of the Autobot outpost.

"By-The-allspark! I-know-I'm-not-going-to-make-it-on-time! And-when-I-don't-make-it-on-time-my-commanding-officer-won't-have-a-good-first-impression-of-me-and-he-might-think-that-I-am-a-slacker-or-what-if-he-reports-me-to-the-higher-ups-and-tells-them-that-I-won't-make-a-good-intelligence-officer?" The young bot exclaims as he zooms in the direction of The Autobot outpost.

* * *

**Shockwave/Longarms' P.O.V.**

**Meanwhile, in The Central Control room of The Autobot outpost...**

"A rookie has been assigned to me Master. We will not be able to communicate as freely as we used to because I shall be at a higher risk of being discovered." I explain to Lord Megatron via monitor screen while in my true form.

"And what knowledge do you posses of this Autobot rookie that has been assigned to you?" My liege asks in a monotone voice.

"The only information that I have on him is that he graduated from his boot camp at the top of his class and his designation is not…'Zippy'. Other than that I have no clue who he is, My lord."

Lord Megatrons' crimson optical sensors narrow as he processes the limited amount of information that I have given him regarding the young Autobot rookie.

"If this Autobot rookie is to discover your true identity, then do not hesitate to extinguish his spark. Do you understand my spy?"

"Yes Lord Megatron." I reply. Then the monitor screen goes black and I rise from my kneeling position on the metallic floor.

A beeping noise originating from the monitor to my left causes me to snap my helm in that direction.

I spot an Autobot insignia on the monitor screen that appears to be moving at a high speed towards the outpost."Hmmm…right on time." I mumble to myself, quickly transforming into my Longarm Prime disguise.

* * *

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Late-late-late-late-late!" Blurr screams, increasing his speed once the Autobot outpost comes in view. This was a bad idea though, because his systems are becoming extremely overheated. His cooling fans try to keep up with his rising core temperature. But they eventually start to give out from the strain of running for to long.

"Oh-no!" Blurr exclaims. His vision becoming hazed as his cooling fans give out with a small popping noise. "Must-not-go-into-stasis-lock!" Blurr states as he begins to involuntarily slow down his speed. "No-I-can't-be…I-can't-be-la…" The blue bot never finished his sentence as he fell down to the rocky ground with a loud 'thud' and entered stasis lock.

The last thing Blurr saw was a dark figure that was approaching him at a quick pace.

* * *

**Shockwave/Longarms' P.O.V.**

I run towards the young mech that I had witnessed collapse to the ground a few nanoklicks ago.

I figured there was something wrong with him once I saw The Autobot insignia slow down on the monitor screen. And what better way to get on someone's good side if you come to their rescue.

Once I make it to the young mechs location, I find myself to be stunned. For as I gaze down at the blue mechs overheated frame, I cannot help but feel some sort of connection to him.

The connection is unlike any I have felt before. It feels as if it runs deep into the depths of my twisted spark. Almost as if this mech means something to my own existence. As if…

I shake my helm 'no' in order to wipe that thought from my central processor. _'He is just an Autobot…nothing less…or more.'_

I carefully kneel down to his level and scoop his petite frame up in my arms.

* * *

I slowly carried his unconscious frame into the outpost where I laid him down on a metal slab that is located in the medical hanger.

I take a few steps back from the slab to observe the mechs frame. My optics slowly drift to his chassis where he has smoke radiating from beneath his blue chest plates that rise up and down with each and every intake. Two huge black wheels rest where his shins and the tops of his stabilizing servos should be, this gives him an appearance that makes him seem younger but the slickness of his legs appears to make him look more mature than his actual age. My optics lustfully slither up to his thighs that are well rounded, young, and produce a vibrant shine from their waxed armor.

I cautiously extend one of my servos out and tenderly start to stroke the blue Autobots warm cheek. As I am stroking his cheek I can't help but take in the young bot's _arousing_ scent that appears to be radiating from his interface panel and from beneath his chassis.

I start to feel an urge in two different places on my frame. One of which is coming from my spark, this one gives me the sense that I should protect this young bot, be a Mother to him and nurse him. The other urge is originating from underneath my interface panel and it is ordering me to deflower the vulnerable racer, to rip his interface panel off and claim him as my mate.

Both of these urges confuse me for a little while until I remember that I once had a child who was as blue as the sky. Who had chubby little legs that could run faster than light, and when called by a certain name, would scrunch up his little digits into fists indicating that it did not like the little nickname that his creator and I had came up with for him.

"Blurr…how could I have forgotten?"


End file.
